


The Silence and the Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a freak explosion on a usual night out on job, Matt Murdock finds himself relying on a stranger's help. He's the classic mysterious cool guy, but aside from this man's quickening heartbeat, he can't read him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deafened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird, unusual pairing that I thought could actually work, so I decided to try it, so be prepared for a weird experience :)

I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised at the diversity of this city. But sometimes the people that I find here just catch me off guard. Here, in this lively little diner, I sat across from my blabbering friend Foggy, but I couldn’t focus on what he was saying. I couldn’t focus on anything but luxurious sound of a foreign voice, with an accent melting over the words like butter.  
“Murdock, you listening to me, buddy?”  
My head had been cocked to the side to listen to that voice, but I lifted my head back, to seem more convincing when I answered yes to his question.  
“Aw, come on Matt, I can totally tell when you’re lying,” Foggy retorted, however good natured his voice was, I knew he was tired. We were always tired. Our law firm was… struggling to say the least and it was really putting stress on our relationship as friends.  
That voice again, he man was laughing. I couldn’t tell who he was talking. He was at least five tables away, maybe six. It was just quiet enough for me not to be able to tell for sure. There was a clash of glasses jolted me away from it. It sounded like the waitress to the right of me had dropped a tray or something, ugh, god that hurts. I rubbed my ear, and I heard Foggy shift in his seat.  
“Seriously Matt, for the past few months its like we’ve lost communication. I really need you, man, the firm is really stressing me out.” I signed, my eardrum still throbbed from the sharp sound of the breaking glass. I leaned forward in my set a bit, and took off my red sunglasses to message the bridge of my nose.  
“I’m, uh, getting a headache,” I stated plainly.  
“Yeah, having to deal with you like this gives me a headache too, I can’t imagine what it’d be like in that skull of yours.”  
“Hey, who’s that guy back there?” I asked, shifting the subject.  
Foggy shifted around in his seat, “Who? There are a lot of guys back there.”  
“The guy with the accent.”  
I’m sure Foggy rolled his eyes just then. “Matt, come on, we all have accents. I don’t know, there’s a guy with sunglasses, a big black guy, a cop, I mean come on, theres like ten guys back there. Why do you even care?”  
“I just wanted to know where this guy comes from. He has a weird accent. It’s like a southern accent, but its not, you know, like redneck or whatever.”  
Foggy’s heartbeat quickened. He sighed again, more frustrated this time. “Okay Matt, I’m just going to go see Karen.” He got up, patting his suit out to get the wrinkles out.  
“Right, well, I guess I’ll just finish up my coffee alone then,” I said, trying to not come off as too annoyed. We had been like this for about a month. Foggy and I hardly seem to talk at all anymore, and we work in the same small, dirty, little hold of a law firm.  
That laugh drifted to my ears again, and this time I turned my head towards the back of the diner. Tapping the end of the fork on the table, I concentrated on the room, on the voice, on trying to paint a picture for myself of the diner. One, two, three.. four, five… He was five tables behind me to the left. I turned back around when I heard someone stop by my table.  
I must have looked like some confused blind guy, because the waitress, in a high pitched voice asked if I needed some help. I said no and asked for the bill, and listened for that voice to start speaking again. When I’d finished up my coffee and payed, I listened to the guy’s voice. Smoky, but smooth and soothing it made him sound oddly sophisticated, even with that weird southern accent of his. I didn’t really pay attention to what he was saying, but it sounded like he was sitting, flirting with a girl.  
I bid a silent farewell to that soothing voice, grabbed my cane and headed out. The waitress hurried to get the door, I’m presuming, for me. I thanked her and existed, not so ready to get back to the firm. 

 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I needed to fucking run. God damnit. I have no idea what the hell hit me in the side of the stomach, but fuck, it was like a little fucking explosion. I gripped it with my left hand and ran down the alley way away from the casino. I searched for a ladder or some way to get up on the roof, I needed to get off the ground a be somewhere high enough for me to see what had happened.  
Another blast of sound traumatized my ears, and then my body was thrown against the ground. My face was being cheese grated against the asphalt. It was another explosion. I groaned, but I couldn’t hear it. I paused. I nearly threw up my stomach right there.  
I snapped my fingers beside my right ear, then my left ear. Nothing. Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, oh god. I hauled myself up to my knees, I felt around, my fingers coming up against the rough surface of an old brick. I took it, and threw it against the ground. I didn’t hear a fucking thing. Oh fuck. Oh my fucking god. I haven’t cried since my father- no. No, no, no, I can’t freak out. My ears are just in shock.  
My knees shook as I got up. I streched my arms out, trying to feel the side of the alleyway. I had no idea if someone was after me, how the hell that guy was that set off the bombs at the casino, or where the hell I was now. My side reminded me that it was hurt. I clutched it, and tried to make it down alley as quick as I could. I wasn’t going to fucking die here. God, not blind and deaf. No, I need to just remember the way I came. I pulled off my mask. If I got seen by someone wearing it, I couldn’t stop them, or know that I’d been seen. Besides, I hadn’t interfered with the explosion. There’d already been one when I got there. I just got hit with whatever the hell I got hit with and knew I needed to get out of there.  
The wall ended and I grasped at the air, trying to not be frantic as i searched for my guide. I took a few more steps to the left and found it. Maybe I was at the street now. I heard a very faint wispy sounds, I knew my hearing wasn’t gone.  
I lost the wall again, and more frantically searched. God, it was night, I’m wearing all black, if I step into the street by accident I could fucking get run over. I grasped at the air, I’ve never been so consciously helpless. My lunged fucking burned. God, please I just need to get back. I need to get my hearing back. Give it back. I stepped forwards again, only to fall when there was no ground. Shit, oh shit, I’m in the road. I tried struggled to get up quickly, the explosions had fucked up my body bad. When I was finally standing I put out both hands, trying to make myself be able to be seen better by a car as well as look for a way off the road.  
A hand, warm and strong, latched onto my shoulder as I stepped forward, pulling me back so hard I nearly fell. I felt the wind from what must have been a passing car. The person grabbed my arm and dragged me from the street, and when I tripped on the crumb they were there to pick me up. I was trying to speak, I don’t know how successfully I was either, but I was trying to tell them I can’t see or hear, even if I could hear them I was asking where I was. And I was asking to please not call the police.  
Whoever this person was took my arm and lead my away from where ever we were. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to be lead but I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t find my way myself. I hated this feeling. My side and throat hurt like hell. I told the person, to slow down but they didn’t. 

They pulled me along for what seemed like thirty or forty minutes. I could hear better now. But it was like it was hearing through a pillow or something.  
“S-Stop!” I said, I think I was really loud. “I can kind of hear now.”  
The person stopped, I felt them shift towards me. “Yeah?”  
“Where are we?”  
“We’re still in Hell’s Kitchen. I was gonna drop you off at the hospital.”  
I had to take a moment to process the words, which seemed almost like they were a bit of lagging audio without a video. “No! No, I just need to go home.”  
“Y’know that ya got a cut about the size’a my hand on your stomach. There ain't no way you can just go home with that." He said, I was still having trouble understanding him. He spoke weird.  
“No, yeah, I can take care of myself.” I muttered, “I just need to go to my street. I can find my to my apartment from there.” I told him the street I needed to go to, I shouldn’t be so trusting of this guy, but I had no choice, I can’t go to the hospital. I hissed in pain when I nearly tripped over another fucking crumb, the guy grabbed my shoulders, steadying me.  
“You sure y’all right?” He asked, god all his words fucking meshed together he’s so hard to understand.  
My hearing was getting better and better. As we got closer I could hear the familiar hum of the subway, and feel the air come up from a passing ventilation grate. Even the smell of the dirty road around me was a comfort. I needed to go to bed, to get this night over.  
“I… I think I’m fine now,” I said. “I know my way now.”  
“Come on, man, I got you this far and now you gonna just leave me?” He seemed to be joking, but he let go. I sputtered a quick thanks and headed towards again. I don’t know if he walked again or still stood there.  
I felt the wall as I rounded the corner to my street, and I felt the moment as my foot caught on a thin plastic thing. A plastic bag, probably a trash bag, sent me tumbling down onto the pavement. I groaned, god why did getting home have to be so fucking hard. I went to heave myself up but found myself lighter than I thought. Well, actually, I was receiving help.  
“See, told ya ya needed me,” He said, god this little shit was fucking sassing me. I’m normally not this aggravated, but I did just survive two explosions. He hauled me up, dusted me off, and asked where to go.  
“Building on the left,” I replied, my side throbbing.  
“Mmkay.”  
He lead me up the stairs, and to my flat. When I opened it, he let himself in, leading me to a stool in my kitchen.  
“Got any alcohol?”  
“Yeah,” I said, sighed as I sat back in my chair. “Bottom cabinet on the right.”  
“Got any glasses?”  
“Top left cabinet.”  
I could finally hear well enough to hear him fumbling around the cabinets, in the dark (I don’t think he’d turned the lights on), searching for the items. I was comforted more when I could hear the soft scrape the glass made against the wood as he picked it up. Thank god, I think I’m going to get my hearing completely back. I still couldn’t hear well enough to ‘see’, but I’ll be better in the morning I’m sure.  
He set two glasses on the counter, and poured some kind of alcohol into it. Knowing my stuff, it’s probably whiskey. “Here,” he said, sliding a glass across the counter.  
“Right, thanks,” I muttered, sipping the bitter drink.  
“I think you’re going to need stitches for that,” he said, I’m sure he was motioning to the gash on my stomach, but who knows.  
I took another swig of the whiskey. “I can do it myself.”  
“You c’ain’t. Even I’d not be able to do that. Let me help.”  
“Why?” I asked, suddenly realizing how much of an idiot I’d been to just let this man in to my house. He’s being so overly kind.  
“Because I’m here, I got no where t’go an’ I might as well help you.”  
“So you want to sew me up so you can stay here?”  
“Nope, never said that. But if you’re offerin’-”  
“No!”  
I paused, that was a little too much, got I need to get it together. Losing my hearing really messed me up.  
“No, I can’t, let you stay here. I mean, I just met you, and I was in an explosion and I almost got run over and lost my hearing and I just need to be alone,” I said, my tone a lot lower.  
“Just let me help you sew that wound up, okay?”  
His voice, which I could hear more clearly now, was sort of crisp, but at the same time kind of singsong and smoky. His accent was weird, but I liked it. But he sounded… guilty. I knew that tone well. And I could hear it faintly in his voice. I sighed, I knew it’d be hard to sew myself up, so I begrudgingly agreed, nodding my head.  
I heard him walk around the counter and towards the hallway, “d’ya have a first aid kit? An’ where’s the lights?”  
“Lights are next to the front door and the kit’s in the bathroom under the sink.”  
He wasn’t gone for long. When he returned he seemed to actually try to set the kit down lightly. It sounded like he’d grabbed something let too.  
“What’s that?” I asked, reaching for the item next to the kit.  
“Floss for sewin’ you up.”  
“Oh.”  
He’d gotten everything all sanitized with the alcohol, and asked me to take of my shirt. I did then paused. “Before you stick a needle in me, I’d really like to know who I’m dealing with here.”  
He laughed. Well, more like a light chuckle. He set something else down, I reached for it too, and felt that they were glasses. “Well, you can call me Remy.”  
There was silent pause, and I felt like he was expecting me to tell him who I was.  
“Well? Do I get to know your name?”  
“It’s… Matt.”


	2. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock's hearing is getting better, so is the gash in his side, but now he has a bigger consequence from his night out on the town than he can deal with. What's with his guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a chapter to build up the story. I'm working on making this really cute, I promise!

“God! Fucking shit!” Remy had put alcohol on my wound, and fuck it hurt like hell. I clamped my useless eyes shut and bit my lip. I felt the needle pierce the side of the wound, and I couldn’t help but let out a pained yelp. I normally wasn’t like this, I can take pain, but Remy wasn’t been gentle. I don’t think he could, being that the wound seemed like it needed some serious attention. My aching grip on the seat below me must have turned my knuckles white by now, and he was hardly even started. 

The next ten minutes was agony as he sewed me up. Finally when he was done, he put some more alcohol on it, like fucking rubbing salt in an open wound, except with Jack. My breathing was labored and my head was killing me. I couldn’t pay attention to much else but the burning pain in my side. 

“Here, I think you’ve earned it,” Remy said, taking my right hand from the seat and placing it on the neck of the bottle. I took a swig of the Jack, swallowing fast as to try to not keep the bitter liquid in my mouth for too long. I didn’t know what Remy was doing, I didn’t really care at the moment. My hearing still wasn’t anywhere near what it was normally, as it took me a few moments to recognize the sound of shelves opening and rustling in them.   
“Wha.. what are you looking for?” I asked, leaving myself breathless, god, this shit was horrible. I felt horrible all over from my ears, to my fucking side, to my legs, everything fucking hurt.   
“Aspirin.”  
“It’s in the drawer next to tha… the stove.”   
He returned to my side with the noisy little bottle, and taking my hand, proceeded to pour out about four into it. I tilted my head back and swallowed the little fuckers. I pulled myself to my feet and muttered something about going to bed.   
“Well, can I stay?” I was feeling dizzy, and that sweet voice sounded like it was a hundred miles away.   
“Yeah..I need to lay down..” I stumbled to past him, only to feel his hand take my forearm. I’d normally yank it away, but there was no fight left in me at the moment. I just needed this night to be over. Even though he seemed to be trying to guide me, I knew my fucking apartment, and I lead the way, almost a little too quickly, into my room.  
I didn’t even bother to ask him to leave as I peeled myself out of my soaked leather pants, I’m lucky the boxer didn’t go with them. I didn’t bother to pull the covers down either. I just tumbled painfully down on the bed, passed out before my head hit the pillow. 

 

The next morning I woke up, my head didn’t hurt as much, but my hearing still seemed shot. Everything was quieter than normal. The pain wasn’t as bad- until I sat up.  
“Fucking shit!” My hands went to my side and I slouched over in pain, repeating “shit” over and over like some fucked up mantra.   
When I finally had the ability to break the mantra, and heave myself up, I was hit with the realization that it was Thursday. Meaning, I needed to be at work. With Foggy and Claire. Shit.  
I needed to call Foggy. I had no idea where my phone was, the memory of what happened last night before I went out on the town, was blurred. I reached out, feeling for the nightstand next to my bed. It wasn’t there.   
I dragged my feet to the bathroom, and almost frantically searched for the stupid piece of plastic. If I didn’t call them, one of them, probably Foggy, might come over here. He didn’t have the key, but I wouldn’t want to risk an encounter with him. I can’t let him see me like this. He’d ask too many questions, and I can’t let him get involved.   
My hand hit something on the counter, sending it flying to the floor. The sound of the thing crashing and breaking against the tile didn’t have much effect on my ears, whereas normally it would have been almost painful to hear. My breath quickened, shit no, stay calm. Stay calm. I bend down carefully, to inspect the damage. My finger felt glass, and then some sort of goo. Well the soap dispenser was broken.   
I got back up and turned from the bathroom, but stopped. I reached my hand out tentatively, and came in contact with him. His chest to be exact. Like, his upper chest, near his collarbone. I pulled my hand back, and took a moment to think of what to say, but he beat me too it.   
“I’m guessin’ you need some help,” Remy said, his tone was flat, except for that stupid singsong accent of his.   
“Have you seen my phone?” I asked, pulling up my guard. Now that I was in my right mind, though however in pain and frustrated by the situation, I didn’t want him to learn anything more about me that he absolutely needed to know. This man was a stranger. And I’d allowed myself to put too much trust in him. I won’t make that mistake again.   
“Yeah, s’in the livin’ room. I’ll get it for you.”   
“No, no, I’ll get it.”   
“Nah, s’okay. Give me a sec.”   
He was gone. Why the hell is he trying to take care of me. No, I’m not going to let him do this. I staggered out to the living room, and at hearing his soft steps return to me, I stopped. He took my hand, and placed the phone in it.   
I snatched my hand away from his. I don’t understand why he doesn’t just hold it out. I’m not useless. I felt the numbers on the phone (which sadly yes, was a flip phone), and hit the speed dial to Foggy.   
“Matt..” Foggy answered, worry was in his voice, along with frustration and annoyance.   
“Foggy,” My voice sounded croaky, which was good, because my excuse was- “I’m sick.”   
On the other end, Foggy let out a throaty sigh, which was really uncharacteristic. “Matt, we can’t afford for you to be sick…”   
“I know…” I returned, I hoped that he couldn’t hear the guilt in my voice. He was tired, and I wasn’t there for him. Foggy didn’t say anything for a time, when let out another sigh.   
“Fine, whatever Matt,” He nearly retorted, and hung up the phone.  
I closed the phone, and reached over to feel for the table before setting it down. God, I’m sorry, Foggy.  
“Everything okay?” Remy said, almost making me jump out of my skin. He’d been so quiet that I’d nearly forgotten he was here.   
I let out an annoyed grunt. “No, no it’s not okay.”   
Remy seemed to laugh at this, or, maybe it was more snicker. “I was sure ya’d bleed out ova’ night.”   
“Right, well, I didn’t.” I replied curtly.   
“Are you hungry?”   
“No.”   
“Alright… well I s’ppose I’ll just.. turn on the tv?” He seemed to ask, moving away from me.   
“Why are you here?”   
I heard a pause in his steps, but he went ahead and sat down on my old leather couch.   
He dropped another snicker as he seemed to be thinking of what to say. “Well, I did sorta save yer life.”   
“No, my life wasn’t in danger.”  
“Oh, well you shoulda told me that before I pulled you out of the way of that car, I’d not ‘a done it.” His voice was smokey, playful, god, what the hell was he doing here.  
“I.. well, whatever. What do I look like?”   
“Hmm.. shit.” His playful tone didn’t falter.  
“I feel like it too.”   
He snickered again, “So you’ve accepted me bein’ here?”   
“I don’t think I can get you to leave right now, even if I wanted you to,” I replied.  
He let a an actual laugh, “You’re right, I mean, I wouldn’t want to pass up the man I found lost in the street in a red leather outfit. In the rain.”   
My heart skipped a beat. Shit. I realized then that I wasn’t wearing anything but boxer-briefs, plus, he’d noticed that I had been dressed pretty oddly. I put my head down, suddenly feeling awkward and exposed.   
“Why were y’out there last night? Did you get that gash from the explosion at the casino?”   
Then my embarrassment drained away. “Yes… why were you out there?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Why were you out there, and you said casino.. you were at the casino during the explosion?”   
He didn’t answer for a moment, then I heard a sigh. “No, I saw it from across the street. I figured that I needed to hightail it out of there before any other shit happened. I just happened across you, stumblin’ in the middle of the street like a crazy person.”   
I let out a strained grunt, and turned and headed back to my room to put clothes on. 

 

“Are you hungry now?” Was the first thing I heard when I reentered the room, after what seemed like hours of pain and suffering trying to dress myself.   
“No.”   
“Well, if I made something would you eat some?”  
“I don’t have anything but raman and whiskey, and potato chips.”  
Remy didn’t say anything for a time, “Well if we got you cleaned up could we go out?”   
“No, I’m not hungry, I’m just in a ton of fucking pain.” I spat, getting frustrating with his begging. Normally I wasn’t this irritable, but god, I was not in the mood for dealing with anything right now.   
“Ri’t… well you’re not gonna get better unless you eat somethin’.” He said, a little tentatively. “If I.. go out, will you let me back in?”  
“What-okay whatever, just take my fucking key and go,” I retorted as I lowered myself to the couch that Remy had left vacant. I heard his steps quicken and softened as he got in the kitchen, and then go to the door and leave.   
Silence. Just what I needed. I closed my eyes, and was able to relax, the pain throbbing in my side wasn’t as harsh now that I was laying down. Then, I was asleep. 

 

I don’t know how long it had been when I heard the doorknob turn. My breath stopped, I could hear the locks turning. Yes, my hearing was getting better. Thank god. I heaved myself up, and turned my head so I could hear better.   
“So, I got you some soup!” Remy announced. He trotted himself into the living room after making a quick stop in the kitchen to retrieve something out of the utensil drawer.   
“Why would you buy me food?” I found myself questioning. I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but the words fell out anyways.   
Remy snickered, “Well, ‘bout that.. I used your money.”   
It took everything I had to suppress my urge to yell at him, to kick him out right then and there. I managed a weak, “For your food too?”   
“Aw no, I just bought you soup with your money. I bought me stuff with my money.”   
I breathed a sigh of relief. I heard him set a bag down on the coffee table. He took my hand gently , and placed the fork in it. God, he really didn’t need to do that. He pushed the table towards me, and put my other hand on the edge of the warm, plastic container.   
“You settle into the caretaker roll easily,” I mumbled.   
Remy laughed, soft and cheerful, “Only if I have someone beggin’ to get taken care of.”   
My head shot up, “I am not begging.”   
“Oh come on, no need for sass, I’m jokin’ with ya.” He laughed.   
I put my head down, not caring to say much. God, I need to get him out of here. I slowly started to eat the soup, which was just warm enough to be really comforting. Nothing special, just a tomato soup. Yet, it reminded me of my father. God dammit, this guy was getting annoying.


	3. Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy has been at Matt's place for three days now, and it looks like he's settling in to not go anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing spree~ I hope this chapter's better than the other two, I really like it a lot. I tried laying it out different, and I think I'll keep it like this, because it's easier to read.

A few days have gone by. Three, to be exact. After the first day of Remy being here, that day full of rest and soup, I was able to get myself to work yesterday. I was sore, and I had to make up bullshit excuses for both Remy, as to what I did and why I was in a cheap suit, and Foggy and Karen, as to why I looked like shit. For Remy, I told him I was a teacher, I couldn’t have that guy learning more about me than needed. For Foggy and Karen… well, I told them that I fell down some stairs. I don’t think they bought it. At all. 

We didn’t have any clients yesterday, and since it was Saturday now, I didn’t need to see Foggy, as bad as that was. But, I did have to deal with Remy, once and for all. He wasn’t a bad guy, but it was hard to keep things from him. He jesting me about my leather outfit. He told me he was from Florida, on vacation here. But with my hearing nearly returned, I could hear the jump in his heartbeats, he was lying about that. Also, do add to take, he’d started wearing my clothes. It had gone down very quickly. 

 

I walked out of my room on Friday morning, feeling a lot better and refreshed than yesterday. I was pleased to find that my hearing was nearly fully recovered. I walked into the kitchen to get some milk, the milk that Remy has bought with his money (apparently), and heard quick steps into my room and the door close. He must have needed to use the bathroom. After about ten minutes, the door creaked open and I heard him step out. 

“I could just kinda not tell you, and you’d prob’ly not notice, but that’d be bad of me. So, I’m wearin’ some of your clothes.” Remy said easily, like he wasn’t expecting any rejection on my part.

“Why?” Is all I could muster. This guy was really pushing it. I hadn’t even planned on him staying more than a day, and now it’s like he’s my girlfri- close roommate. 

“Cause I got nothin’ ta wear. I’ve been wearing the same stuff I was when I found you on Wednesday.” 

“And where’s all your clothes? I mean, you’re on vacation so… shouldn’t you have packed some clothes?” I snorted, though I did feel a jab of guilt, was he wearing soaking clothes all wednesday night? Wait- did he sleep in them? But that did just bring up my point more. Where all his clothes he should have packed for his vacation? And.. who vacations in Hell’s Kitchen?

“Uh.. you know, muggers, they’re pretty darn bad here up in New York.” Remy clarified, with some uncertainty. He way he say New York, it was almost like it was one work. N’York, or something like that. I kind of really like his Southern drawl, it was very homey. 

But, I didn’t buy that excuse. “Look, Remy, why are you staying here, with me? Come on, if you were on vacation, you wouldn’t have needed to stay here, hell, I never really even said that you could stay, you just kinda did.” I said, leaning back against the kitchen counter. I took a sip of coffee that I’d make earlier. I have to say I did lie to him, I had raman, whiskey, potato chips, and coffee. Not just raman, whiskey, and potato chips. But, I don’t really give a damn, and I don’t think Remy did either. 

I heard him walk closer, but he didn’t say anything. Then, he fucking took my drink. Took my fucking coffee. I immediately became defensive, and put my hand out to snatch the drink back, but he was already out of the kitchen. An exaggerated slurping noise emanated from the living room, accompanied with some laughter. 

“Black, just how I like it. You know, I was a little surprised that little old you, could live all alone, y’know, ‘cause you’re blind?” He laughed, “Sorry, I guess I was just underestimating you.” 

“Damn right you were,” I couldn’t help but smirk, as I followed him into the living room. “Give it back.”

He grabbed my hand, and passed the now very empty cup to me. “Wha- really?” 

“Well, since it’s ‘bout 7:47 I think you should prob’ly head off to work, right?” He said, his husky voice still playful. 

“Wait.. shit.” I grabbed my jacket that was draped over the back of the lazy boy, and headed out the door, leaving the snickering asshole by himself. 

 

I rubbed my eyes as I remembered yesterday, and I have a feeling he is planning on making it a habit of stealing my clothes every morning. I will say I’m rather happy with the fact that he bought food, and has generously let me eat some. Milk, eggs, bacon, hamburger, apples, grapes, and god knows what else. 

He still hadn’t explained to me why he was here under the guise of being a tourist on vacation in the big apple. He certainly didn’t act like one. He never went out, and I know this from the fact that I have the only key to my apartment. He constantly talked about… me, and never about wanting to go see things that a tourist would want to see, like Time Square, or Central Park or some shit. 

Laying here in my bed, I was dreading getting up. My side throbbed a bit as I sat up, it was getting better. It definitely didn’t hurt as much as it had been, but it’d take it a while to heal, I knew that for sure. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my bedroom door opened. 

“Sorry, cher, I need to use the bathroom,” said Remy, his feet padding across the wood floor of my room to the bathroom. 

“Right, just come in anytime you want!” I yelled back, trying to be sarcastic but just coming off as immature. I got up and walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. 

I heard the bathroom door open, and Remy’s feet against the floor as he walked out. I turned to face him. “We.. need to talk.” 

Remy almost instantaneously snickered. “Aw, mon cheri, are you breaking up with me?” 

I leaned back against the counter, slightly distracted by the dripping sound coming from the coffee maker. “First off, where are you from?” 

“I told you, Florida.” The way he said Florida was deliciously drawn out, I can’t describe the ease in which the word seem to roll off his tongue. 

“Floridians don’t use cher and cheri in like that, not only that, Floridians don’t casually say things in French under their breath.” I explained, rubbing my useless eyes with my thumb and forefinger against them. 

He seemed to giggle. “Well, you seem to be gettin’ your hearin’ back, hmm?” He paused, “Alright, I’m from Louisiana. New Orleans.” Again, his accent deliciously traced his words. God dammit he was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything but his words. The way he said New Orleans, it was almost like it was one word. Louisiana was just as drawn out, and just as delicious. God, my ears were going to have a fucking orgasm listening to him. I think they already have. 

“Alright,” I said, after several long seconds of silence, “Now.. why are you here?” 

“Don’t you think you’re pushin’ it, cher?” 

“Um.. No, you’re in my flat.” 

“I saved your life.”

“And I pay the bills for those long showers you take,” I retorted. “I didn’t even say yes to you staying here.”

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, “And you’re too nice to tell me to leave.” 

I noticed the coffee was done, and I turned and got out two mugs. Just before I was able to reach out for the coffee pot, I felt him, moving against me. He leaned over and pulled the pot out, I heard the a dull scratching sound as he pulled the pot out. Remy filled the mugs, sliding one towards my hand, and taking the other one before replacing the pot on the coffee maker. 

It took me a moment to compose myself. It wasn’t really him that bothered me, it was that he was always treating me like I couldn’t do anything. Placing things in my hands, opening things for me, stuff like that. I took a deep breath and turned to face him again. I couldn’t help but noticed the sound of his heartbeat. He was standing closer than he was a moment ago. 

“I.. No, I will make you leave if you don’t tell me why you’re here, in New York, why you helped me, and why you are so contented to stay in my apartment.” 

He sighed, I heard the clank of his mug as he set it back down on the counter. 

“Mon cheri… Are you sayin’ that you’d been plannin’ on lettin’ me stay if I told you?” He asked. Fuck. His tone had started out serious but shifted into a playful one by the end of the sentence. Why can’t he stay serious and keep on topic. 

“No, no, god, Remy, just be serious.” I heard his heartbeat a little faster, but I didn’t know why.

He laughed, “I am being serious.” 

“No, you’re not. You keep changing the subject. Look, you and I are strangers-” 

“Actually I think we’re becomin’ roommates.”

“-and can’t just let you stay here.” 

Then he make something like a whining sound. If I didn’t have my hearing nearly back, I probably wouldn’t have heard it. But god, my dick twitched a little at the noise. It was almost feminine, and totally whiny. “But Matt, I saved your life, I think that makes us best of friends. Plus, how can I leave you alone here, in this cold apartment, when I had dragged you here just a few days ago.” He paused, “You know, they say once you save someone’s life, they become your responsibility.”

“That is a stupidly unpoetic saying.” 

Remy laughed, and stepped closer. “But that means that you’re my responsibility.” 

I shook my head, god, I could nearly feel this guy’s breath. He was taller than me, maybe about five-eleven or six feet, and I was about five-nine. And even though the height difference wasn’t much, I could nearly feel him towering over me. Wait, what was he going on about.. “Y-I’m not your responsibility. I don’t even know why you fucking wanted to help me.”

“You Northern folks are so untrusting of some simple hospitality," he said, in a playful voice pleading. It did not make him sound sincere at all.

“This goes far beyond simple hospitality, Remy," I replied, trying to ignoring his breath casually blowing against my skin. My senses were much more sensitive than other normal people, so his warm, humid breath against my unclothed chest sent chills spiraling down my spine. I could feel goose bumps on my arms, and I hope he couldn’t see them. He probably didn't even know that he was making me feel like this. God, I'm could feel my cock twitch. Shit.

“How so?” He pried, I thought he was going to come closer, but no, he kept to where he was. I could hear his heartbeat beating calm and steady. This wasn’t effecting him at all. Then, I froze.

His fingers trailed around my wound. It wasn’t really painful, but I felt myself flinch, expecting pain. 

“Sorry,” He breathed, then turned and walked away, I heard his foot steps trail into the living room and the creak of the lazy boy as he sat down. 

Oh god, what the hell was that?


	4. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tries to avoid Remy, who has completely overrun his apartment, to mixed results.

I avoided Remy for the rest of Saturday and most of today, Sunday. 

I met with Claire earlier. She, being a nurse, obviously noticed the bruises and scratches on my face. She, like Foggy, and Karen, didn’t buy the “I feel down the stairs”, excuse. Even though she knew the most about my other like out of my friends, I couldn’t bring myself to tell her about what happened. I can’t remember the terror I felt from temporarily losing my hearing without shutting down mentally. The first time I did, when I was at home with Remy, I couldn’t speak. It shut me down. 

I went with her shopping, but we had to cut out little date short when she was called to the hospital. I went to the coffee shop, and then got a cab home. It was about six pm, and I wasn’t too excited to go home. I really needed to kick this guy out. 

Trudging towards my apartment door, and let myself it to be met with some surprise. I was met with a sudden warmth. Why the hell did he had the temperature turned up so high? I paused, because I didn’t hear anything. A little surge of excitement, that he may be gone, was broken when I heard a quiet creak from farer in the apartment. It sounded from my bedroom. Why the hell was he in my bedroom? I mean, I guess he could be getting clothes, but… I really need to get this guy out of here. 

As I entered the apartment I began to notice that this was really odd. He wasn’t in the bathroom, and I don’t believe he was changing, so I didn’t really understand why Remy was in my room. I slipped out of my coat, placing it on the back of the lazy boy, and walked into my room. I stepped in a heard the soft and steady breathing of the stranger sounding like he was on my bed. 

“Remy?” I breathed. It sounded weak, now that I’m looking back on it. He didn’t move. Was he asleep? I stepped closer to my bed, I could hear his heartbeat now. Steady and regular. It was like everything he did was easy, calm, and even something like sleeping seemed better when he did it. This stupid shit brings out the worst in me. 

He rustled under the covers, why was he under the covers? God, he always acted like he owned the place. Why was he sleeping at six pm? Had he been doing something today that made him so incredibly exhausted that he decided to take my bed for myself? 

I reached out, searching for his shoulder. I made contact with bare skin, and pulled back slightly. Fuck it. I retracted my hand, and brought it back down onto what felt like his shoulder blade. It made a very satisfying skin-to-skin slap, stingging my hand and I assumed his body. 

“Fuckin’-”

“Remy, get the fuck out of my bed.” I hissed, he jumped up, getting out of the bed. His heartbeat was fast now, I guess he was really sleeping. I can’t tell if I was annoyed or… I’m not sure. “Why the hell were you in my bed, Remy?” 

Remy seemed to be in a little bit of a shock, his breathing was a little faster but deep. He didn’t say anything, which just pissed me off more. I need to get rid of this guy before he kicks me out of my own apartment. This is ridiculous. 

“I just… I went out and then I got back and was a little sleepy s’all,” he said, finally replying after what seemed like an hour of awkward silence. The floor creaked as he shifted, ending up sitting back down on my bed. I moved closer about to snatch his arm and drag him off the bed when he countered my move with one of his own. He took hold of my forearm, light, his hands were a little clammy, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Well, I mean, as comfortable as a stranger grabbing your arm could be. 

“Calm down, you get upset real easy,” he said, his grip loosening on my arm. I immediately snatched it back. I should have been more surprised or something to his move, but I wasn’t. It wasn’t uncharacteristic for him to just touch me, as weird as that sounded. Remy was a very physical guy, I suspect. 

In the calmest voice I could muster, which, being a lawyer, tended to be pretty calm, I laid it out. “Remy, you need to stop acting like you own my apartment. I only just met you Wednesday, do that mean nothing to you? We’re strangers, and you’re taking every opportunity to take advantage of me. So, I do believe I’m in the right when I become upset with you and your actions.” 

I could be really convincing, I knew this. I was a lawyer, I can deal with little shits like him. Well, to be honest, I’ve never met someone like Remy, but.. I’ve had experience with people sort of similar to him.

He laughed. 

That little shit laughed at me. God fucking dammit, he irritates the shit out of me. “What the hell? Remy, get the point and fucking leave!” I spat, grabbed him by the forearm with my right hand, and wrenched him from my bed. Yeah, great lawyer I am. I’m an even better fighter. When I felt him start to react to my actions, I near instinctively brought my left arm back, as though I was going to punch this shit in the face. He gasped as I pulled him, spinning him around, but his heartbeat didn’t skip a beat. 

He anchored his left foot back, grabbed me by the collar with his left hand, and slung me down to the hardwood floor of my room. I wasn’t expecting that, and payed for it with my breath. I gasped, trying to fill my lungs again, when I felt him come down on me, straddling my chest and pinning my arms down, his knees dug into the inside of my elbows. 

I hissed as the wound in my side reminded me of itself. The dull but sharp pain was, for a moment, all I could think about. It throbbed, he was almost sitting on it, god dammit this shit. Well, that was until this little shit leaned down close, so damn close, to my right ear. His lips grazed against the skin, and even in the light of the pain and adrenaline coursing through my body, I felt goosebumps trail down the back of my neck. 

“So, I’ve been thinkin’-” 

“That’s a fucking first,” I hissed.

Remy chuckled, “I’ve been thinkin’, sorry if this a little offensive, but,” He paused, almost as if he was actually considering my feelings in this. “How tha hell does a blind man get around so well like you do. I mean, I’ve never had someone catch me by surprise like you just did. An’yer blind.” He pulled back, sitting back on my chest. Although it didn’t hurt much, what hurt were my arms, which started feeling like they were going to fall asleep from the way the blood was being keep from flowing to them. 

“Yeah, well I’m wondering why according to your so-called hospitality it’s okay to take advantage of a blind man.” I normally didn’t like to work my disability like that, but that was seriously all I could think to get back at him.

“It don’t,” He retorted, “but that don’t mean I won’t defend myself if I’m attacked, by a blind man or otherwise.” His breath had returned to calm, deep breaths, whereas I was still struggling to catch it. His heart was still beating on as calm as ever. Didn’t this shit ever get worked up? “Et, mon cheri, if I’s takin’ advantage of you, ya’d not even realize it. I can work people like magic.” 

It was starting to get extremely uncomfortable underneath him, and I was losing feeling in my arms. “Will you get the fuck off me?” 

“You gonna try anythin’ else?” 

“No, I won’t.” 

He took a moment to think, and then moved off of me. I immediately sat up. One arm going to comfort my wound, the other propping me up as I leaned back. I took a long moment to catch my breath, and assess the situation. Remy had settled himself beside me, but he was tense, expecting me to attack him again. When I had caught my breath, I turned my head towards him, however unnecessary that was, I still did it. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I’d like to ask you the same, cher,” He replied, his smooth, smoky voice coming back. 

I let out a sarcastic laugh, more of a sneer, I suppose, “Well you’re in my home, so I’d say you’re the one that you should be answering my questions.”

He hmm-ed, drawing the noise out, like he was trying to tease me or something. Why was he so fucking annoying? “Please be fucking serious, Remy,” I spat, only to be met with a chuckle. 

“Well, I wanna be completely honest with ya, I think I really, really like you, cher,” He returned, his words drenched in faux-sincerity. His heart beat faster, just like a liar’s does. God, how much of an idiot does he take me for? 

“And I really, really don’t like you, so get out of my house,” I hissed, trying to put as much animosity into my words as I could. I’m not a very good liar. 

He hmm-ed again, and the floor creaked as he leaned closer. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I didn’t move away, I didn’t want to back down. He knew that I could probably hurt him if I wanted too, even if I was blind, but he didn’t seem to get that I wouldn’t back down from him. Remy’s hand brushed up against my cheek, fuck, I flinched. He could move so quietly, even sitting inches from him I couldn’t hear some of his movements. His heartbeat jumped. Mine did as well. 

My being froze at his next action. His lips brushed against my jawline, dragging down towards my mouth. He wasn’t really kissing me, it was more, like he was feeling me, my jawline, my slight scruff. His action sent chills spiraling everywhere. Goosebumps covered my arms, neck, back, and fuck, even my legs. His lips halted just before getting to my chin, my lips. He let out a breath against my skin, humid, sticky, and warm. My breath hitched in my stomach, I had no idea what to do. 

Remy let his hand slip back into my hair, just behind my ear, stiffly at first, then, when I didn’t move, more bravely. He laced his fingers in my hair, slightly pulling down. I let my face tilt up, my heart was going insane now, as was his. Then, he pressed his warm, smooth lips against mine. 

It wasn’t much of a kiss at first. If I wasn’t tense enough to begin with, I was paralyzed now. But, he merely pressed his lips against mine. Not making any effort to move. He withdrew for a moment, and I was able to draw in a strangled breath, but then he descended again on my lips. This time, it was a kiss. Exploratory, still, but he moved his lips slowly against mine now. It was like he was inviting me to kiss back. And, extraordinarily, I found myself feeling obliged to just that. I, lightly, pressed my lips back to meet his, and was almost immediately met with a surge of confidence on Remy’s part. His left hand went to the other side of my head, and I found my left hand gripping to his upper arm.

He nearly pried my lips open with his, and his tongue flicked inside my mouth. He tasted deliciously sweet, like he’d been eating chocolate or something. His tongue wasn’t even really in my mouth and I could feel my cock getting hard. I kissed him back harder, hungrier, needier. I slipped my tongue into his welcomely sweet mouth. The floor creaked as he moved over me, I found myself laying back for him, welcoming him. God, I was never like this, but this guy brought out the worst in me. 

His right hand played its way now my chest. I was wearing a cotton button up shirt, and couldn’t feel his touch that amazingly well, but god did I moan when his fingers grazed against my nipple. He fucking smirked, we were kissing and he was smirking his sorry little shit mouth at what he was making me do. His fingers teased around my nipple again, I let out another breathy moan, and he took the opportunity to move away from my mouth. He relocated to my neck, just below my ear. That nearly killed me. 

He sucked my neck, bit and licked it, and could do nothing but squirm and moan under his embrace. I was so fucking lost in him, what he was doing, that it took me much, much longer to recognize he’d started to move. Momentarily leaving me writhing, having to nearly pull himself from me, and repositioning himself on top of me. His lips met mine again as his hips racked against me, creating glorious, amazing friction that I found myself feverishly needing bucked into him. My hands by now were just all up in his hair, tangled in what was actually pretty long, thick hair. I hadn’t realized his hair to be longer as it was. His hair was cut shorter around the sides of his head, and longer in the front and top, and god, I bet he looked so very suave with it. 

He and I groaned as I grinded myself up on him again. God, my cock was so hard and throbbing, I couldn’t suppress the guttural moan of satisfaction that welled up from the friction between our hips. I could feel his hard cock through his pants. His hands moved to my shirt. His fingers were clammy and impatient, but he was trying his hardest not to just rip it off, I could tell. 

I had been so caught up in the moment I didn’t even hear doorbell the first time.

I froze when I heard the sharp, mechanical ring. Remy continued what he was doing, but I stopped trying to reciprocate, for a moment kidding myself into thinking I wanted the ring to just be a mistake. But it rang again, and I nearly threw Remy off me. 

Staggering to my feet, I felt to see how many buttons he’d successfully undone and trying to redo them as quickly as I could manage. I whipped all traces of him from my mouth and neck, and try to smooth my hair down. Then I slammed the door to my bedroom closed, and nearly fell trying to get to the door. God, I was so out of breath. 

When I opened the door, I knew exactly who it was. 

“Hey Foggy,” I said, praying to god that he didn’t hear the shaking in my voice.

“Hey Matt, I brought Thai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. I think I'm being wayyy to influenced by my current read, The Catcher in the Rye, cuz I know I'm switching between passive and active voice, sorry about that. Also, I few thinks I think I made Murdock say are a bit... kinda like what Holden Caulfield would say, lol, sorry guys.


	5. Heartbeats

Awkwardly, I greeted and let Foggy in. There was no way I could have not without damaging our friendship even more. Foggy walked past me, and I couldn’t do anything but hope he didn’t notice my boner. 

“Aw, Murdock, why don’t you ever turn on the lights?” He was joking, but it was stiff, forced. Plus, he knew exactly why I didn’t turn on the lights. I heard the flick of the switch, and Foggy, walking down the hall towards the kitchen. I followed him in, hoping to god Remy would stay put. I have no idea what Foggy would do if Remy came out. Foggy, being loud like it always is, could probably wake the dead, so I suspected that Remy would get the picture. 

Foggy rustled through the utensil drawer, getting us forks and knives and what not. I took a seat at counter, hardly able to sit comfortably due to… yeah. My balls fucking ached. Foggy slid the food and utensils to me, I wasn’t even that hungry. What time was it? God this silence is awful. 

“Matt, I just…” Foggy started, he popped open his takeout box, but didn’t sit down. “I want to make sure you’re okay. Also, you better eat that cuz I went totally out of my way to get us this.” 

I cracked a smile, and proceeded to take a bit of whatever it was he’d gotten me. Spicy thai salad. Lovely. “Salad?”

“Yeah, I figured you know, you’d been just slouching around these past few days that you’re completely not weirdly toned body would need a break from all the protein and shit.” Foggy always gets me salad when he doesn’t know what to get me, which isn’t often, making this situation even weirder. Also, when he gets me salad, he always says something like that to cover up. 

“You’re so full of shit, Foggy,” I laughed.

Foggy laughed too, “But really, Matt,” here we go, he’s going to continue the conversation from the coffee shop. “You’ve been so distant, and Karen and I are really worried. We really need you, Matt, the firm is failing. We need to be on top of our game.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be better, okay?” Foggy seemed to scarf down the food. He does that when he’s uncomfortable. This was really awkward. God, I’m sure he noticed my boner. Fuck, everything has been shit since Remy came along.

There was about twenty minutes of small talk, Foggy told me about his recent date with Karen, and about this client that seems to be stalking him, both stories I’ve heard already, but I didn’t interrupt him. After we were finished, though I have to say I didn’t eat a lot of the salad, it was strangely spicey, we chucked most of the take out stuff and put the utensils in the dishwasher. 

“Matt, have you been… cooking?” Foggy asked, after closing up the dishwasher.

Oh shit. “What?” I asked dumbly before I could stop myself. Shit, what’s my excuse? Shit, shit, shit. 

Foggy laughed, but I don’t really understand why because it wasn’t funny. “Cooking. Have you been doing any?” 

“Yeah, I have been,” I replied, trying to sound natural. 

“Huh, I’ve never seen you cook.”

I laughed awkwardly, “well I do.” I felt like a seventeen year old kid whose playboy stash had been found by my parents. 

Foggy didn’t say anything, god, we’ve never been this awkward before. “Alright,” he said, sort of laughing. “Well um, Matt, I had fun buddy, but I-uh- Karen and I are going out later.” That was a lie. “So I’ll see you on tomorrow.” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, of course,” I hastily replied, and showed him out the door. 

Once Foggy was gone, I took a moment to collect myself. That fucking asshole Remy hadn’t made a sound this whole time, which was awesome, but I had no idea what to expect when I went back into my room. To be completely honest, I didn’t know how I felt about going back to him. After being caught up in the moment, I didn’t had the time or the will to think of the implications of having… anything with this stranger. But now, now that I had time to think about it… I didn’t know how I felt about it. 

I’d never had sex with a guy. And thinking about doing it, well, it scared the shit out of me. This guy brought out the worst in me, yet I felt like I owed him, sort of. Though, just because I might have owed him, I didn’t need to have sex with him. On top of that, I know absolutely nothing about him. In fact, I already know he’s lying to me, leaving me little reason to trust him. I still felt the pull of wanting to go back in there, however, as though nothing had interrupted us. But… god I didn’t know what to do. 

I knew that being with him like that had felt really, really nice. Foggy says I have some weird hot-lady sense. And I don’t know, looks obvious don’t matter to me, and yeah, I’ve been with a few women, but not awhile. Like a little bit shorter than a long while. And it felt so damn good to be with Remy, despite how little I know about him. I rubbed my eyes, god, I didn’t know what I should do. 

He needed to leave. I really couldn’t keep him here. I needed to get that point across to him. God, but he was a great kisser. Fuck. 

I took a deep breath, and came down the hall again, but turned into the kitchen this time and got a glass of water. Thinking about Remy, about sex with Remy, had already given me another hard on. I needed a glass of water to get the bile from the spicey food out of my throat. God damnit. 

After finishing the glass, I walked over to my room door, I could hardly bring myself to open the door. When I did, I was met with silence again, as I had been earlier in the day. 

“Remy?” I said, kicking myself when my voice cracked. 

Sly laughter came from the bed, “Hey, cher, so… is that why your boyfriend?” 

This was a slightly annoying, for some reason. “No, he’s my best friend, and colleague, I’m assuming you were listening, so you should’ve picked up on that.”

Remy let out another laugh, “Yes, I heard everythin’, an’ I woulda even if I didn’t want to. You’re friend’s pretty darn loud.”

“Yeah I know.” 

“You are too, cher, especially when you’re-”

“Look,” I started, cutting him off, “I don’t know what that was, but I don’t know if I’m comfortable with doing it again.” The bed creaked as Remy sat up. He patted the bed, encouraging me to come to him, but I didn’t. I stood in the doorway, still not quite sure what to do or think. 

“Well, cheri, you’ll never know ‘less you try.” I could almost hear the grin in his voice. Then he got up, the floorboards creaking quietly as he came closer. He took my hand, pulling it up to his face. “I won’t hurt you, Matt,” He said quietly. I don’t mind pain, but the way he said it was like he knew all about my past, who I was, what I was trying to do for the city. He knew how hard it was for me to trust, but I didn’t understand why he took it to be so easy. 

He kissed the top of my hand, and felt like he was almost nuzzling it. All of this seemed way too intimate to be doing with a guy I just met five days ago. I only met him on Wednesday. I pulled my hand away from his, not quickly really, just retracted it away from his touch. “Remy, I met you five days ago.” 

“Yeah, I know.”  
“Does that not bother you at all? You… you’re taking advantage of me and my apartment and now you want to have sex with me. I literally met you five days ago. I’ve never been with a guy, and I don’t know, I’m just.. I don’t know, Remy.” I said, my voice started out strong, my lawyer voice and all, but by the time I finished my spill, it was quiet. Uncertain. I was uncertain. Everything was just really fast. Too fast. Much too fast for neither he nor I to learn much of anything about each other. “And,” I added, “I don’t know anything about you.” 

Remy stayed quiet for a while, digesting what I’d told him. His heartbeat was slow and steady, but my was flying. My cheeks were warm, my hands were clammy, and I’m very certain he was aware of my boner. But I was going stand my ground. 

Suddenly I felt his hand play against my cheek. It wasn’t unwelcomed, god, now I didn’t know what to welcome and what to not. I leaned slightly into his hand, and as I thought, he started to slide it back, over my ear and into my hair. His lips met mine, and I was all too eager to met his. But he was slow with his movements. He didn’t push his tongue into my mouth, he didn’t even try to pull me closer. It was just a small, near innocent kiss. Then he pulled back. 

I heard a slight spike in his heartbeat. “You’re not completely right about that,” he said, and I believe he was trying to be comforting, but god was his voice, his accent, his breathing, he was just too distracting. My pants felt so fucking tight. “I know that you’re not exactly who you show people. You don’t trust people… Yet you’re nice to’em, an’ you like to believe’n tha good in people even though you’re surrounded by a place filled to the brim with people who ain’t.” His voice is intoxicating.

“I’d like to know more about a person like you,” He breathed, moving closer, our bodies were flush against one another. It took everything I had to not grind into him. “But,” he said almost sadly, “I don’t know if you’d wanna know ‘bouta person like me,” He finished, leaving his comment open for me to comment on, but I was not in the mood for any such thing. His arms rested on the small of my back. Hours ago I’d have been completely furious if I’d have been told something like this would be taking place between Remy and I, but god now that I was in it I didn’t want it to stop. 

I leaned towards him, planting a kiss. A hungry kiss. God, I’d meant to kick him out, twice now, and both times I just ended up horny and all over Remy. He kissed me back, but not with the enthusiasm of earlier. He withdrew, again, a drew his hands up to my face.

“Matt, I need to know if you really want to do anythin’ with me. Since you’ve never been with another man, an’ since you’re so worried about bein’ with a stranger an’ all, I need you tell me, for sure, that you want this.” Remy was completely serious. I have always acknowledged that this man’s voice was so very, very attractive. But serious tone sent me over the edge. Yes, I wanted this. A knot in my stomach that I hadn’t realized was there until now constricted, reminding me that I had no idea how this was going to work. 

“Yes,” I breathed, pulling my hands up to his hair, tangling my fingers in his locks. “I just don’t know how to do it…” 

Remy let out an approving “mmhm” and finally leaned down and kissed me like he meant it. His tongue flicked into my mouth, exploring the inside yet again. God, my mind was reeling. I couldn’t believe I was going to do this with him. He pulled away, “Let me worry about that, cher. I’ll make you feel good.” 

He tugged me over to the bed, laying me down, and situated himself on top. He kissed me again, more, and more was I feeling his hunger, like I had earlier. He rolled his hips against mine and I groaned, clamping my eyes shut. His mouth trailed back across my jawline, and down my neck. He had already begun work on my shirt, three buttons were already undone. 

I pulled my hands away from him, feverishly undoing the bottom buttons on my shirt until I met his hands. Then I turned my attention to his shirt, he was wearing one of my t-shirts. I started to pull it up for him, but pulled away, sitting back and removing it himself. When he returned to his previous position, I was almost knocked out from the skin on skin contact. His chest felt amazing. God, he was toned. 

I gasped, and my back arched slightly. Remy had found my, very erect, nipples, and took one between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it. The other was what knocked my breath out, he sucked it. Even fucking biting at it. I couldn’t stop myself from throwing my head back and moaning. I ground my hips into his, pleasantly surprised and he momentarily pulled away as he moaned in response to my action. He took his mouth off finally, after a few more nibbles, and trailed down my abdomen. My hands, which had been resting on, or well gripping, his ass now had nothing but his generous mane to latch onto. 

He tugged at my pant’s belt, not even bothering to take it off fully before unzipping my pants. I can’t say I complained. “S-Shit!” I gasped, maybe groaned, I don’t really know, but he had slid his hand into my pants, not in my underwear though. 

He snickered and I moaned, I could feel him looking up at me. God, he must have been so fucking proud of himself, getting me to moan like a whore. I bucked into his embrace, nearly whining when the friction wasn’t satisfactory. He pumped me a little through the fabric, just enough to get me breathing hard, but not anywhere near even to satisfy. 

Remy pulled away after a few moments of that, pulling my pants down more until I kicked them off. I heard him fumble with the zipper of his pants and pull them down. He came close, up to my face, and ground our hips together. He nibbled my earlobe as he listened to my sounds, then pulled away. 

“I just wanted you ta know, cher, that… well I ain’t wearin’ anythin’,” He said, his goddamn accent driving me crazy, a good kind of crazy. It took me a moment to register what he meant. But when another wave of anxiety hit me. Did he expect me to touch him? He had been leading this whole time, I don’t know if I could confidently take charge now. He giggled as I squirmed a bit.

“Are you still okay with this?” He asked, his voice, though still dripping with desire, was very serious. 

I nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Alright,” He whispered, blowing the words into my ear. 

He pulled away from my face, and traveled back down to my very hard cock. His right hand rested just above my hips, and his left hand started to pull down my boxer-briefs, so agonizingly slow. When they were finally off, and my cock didn’t stay uncovered for long. Within seconds of discarding my underwear his hand found me, pumping me firm and slow. 

“R-Remy,” my breath hitched as I tried to speak. “Go faster,” I pleaded. 

“No, mon cheri,” He replied, amused. “You need to slow, savor everythin’.” My breath hitched, and I let out a deep, throaty moan as his finger traced around my tip, lubricated with pre-cum. I couldn’t help but buck into his hand, eagering him to go faster. 

He giggled again, god, he was fucing giggling in a situation like this. God damn this little shit. He moved farther down, his hand leaving my cock and brushing over my balls. I was slightly annoyed but slightly glad for the little break. I needed to catch my breath.

Remy leaned down, and I didn’t understand until I was hit with waves of sensation. His tongue flicked out against the tip of my cock, my back arched and I let out another throaty moan. “Fuck- oh shit” I rocked my hips up against him. Remy made a tisking noise, and moved his hands over my pelvis, holding me there. 

Then I felt his mouth, warm and -- oh shit, oh shit -- “Ugh!” His mouth was around the tip of my cock. His tongue traced around me, and then he took more and more of me into his mouth. My hands were clammy, and I moved them from his hair to the sheets to my sides to keep myself from yanking on him. 

He started to bob his head, god, it felt so damn good. His teeth grazed against my shaft as he took more and more of me, and then I felt my tip hit the back of this throat. Shit, ugh, fuck did that feel amazing. “Ra-Remy.. Goddamnit- ugh!” If he kept it up much longer I was going to come in his mouth. 

I didn’t know how he breathed, but at the time I didn’t really care. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of his warm, ugh, wet mouth that I couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pleasure and breathing. The latter was a little hard to concentrate on too. 

“R-Remy I’m gonna- ugh!” I did, before I could warn him. I came, all in his mouth. He bobbed his head a few more times, letting me ride out my orgasm before it pulling away. I think he definitely swallowed. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, then flopped down on the bed beside me before finishing himself off, without my help. I just layed there, god, if I could get hard again I would, just listening to him jerk himself off. His moans were deep, quiet and goddamn sexy. 

When he was done, he got up and and when to the bathroom, I heard the water running and I assumed he was cleaning himself off.

He returned, and settled into the bed beside me, who was still very much in shock/pleasure from the experience. Remy pulled me close, I let him. I put my head underneath his, in a sweet embrace and I would fall asleep in in just a few minutes. For that moment though, I was contented to listen to his heartbeat. It was the loudest thing in the room.


End file.
